Oh god it's happening
by Rhizer
Summary: The Bella's reunion gets interrupted.


**Based on the prompt: Beca - "Oh god it's happening."**

* * *

She stared from the doorway at her wife who was doubled over as far as her stomach would allow, one hand resting protectively over her very pregnant belly the other hand holding Cynthia-Rose's arm like her life depends on it. Beca had come rushing into the lounge room as soon as she'd heard the cry of pain, though it turned out it wasn't her wife but Cynthia-Rose crying out.

As soon as she sees Chloe she knows it's finally time.

"What what's happening?" Aubrey says as she and the rest of the Bellas follow Beca into the room.

"Make her let go." Cynthia-Rose winces, watching as Chloe's fingers bury themselves deeper into the skin of her forearm certain she's going to see blood soon.

Beca can't help but be a little glad that she's not the one experiencing Chloe's death grip.

"You know Ginger if you're trying to cut through her arm with your bare hands I can show you a much simpler way, I learnt it back home fighting Great Whites." Fat Amy states earning herself a few weird looks, although Lily mostly looks intrigued.

"Umm…" Beca drawls looking at her wife breathing through the pain back to Cynthia-Rose who's desperately trying to pry Chloe's hand off her. "She'll let go when she's ready."

Chloe takes a deep breath and releases Cynthia-Rose who quickly steps out of her reach, fearing being trapped again. Beca quickly moves forward to take Cynthia-Rose's place by her wife's side. Tentatively she places a hand on her arm, thumb rubbing soft circles on her bicep wanting to do something to help ease the discomfort her wife must be feeling.

"Chloe?"

"I'm fine Beca it's just more false labor contractions nothing to worry about. Don't let me spoil the reunion."

"Fuck the reunion, the braxton-hicks never caused you pain like that Chlo." Beca states worried.

"I'm fine Beca stop making a big deal about it, it just caught me off guaAAHH." She wails as another contraction hits her.

Beca hastily takes both of Chloe's hands in hers, letting her squeeze them until they feel like they're gonna break.

"Just breathe Chlo, like we practiced." She says keeping her voice soft. "Chlo look at me. Breathe with me." Chloe's head snaps back up to lock eyes with her wife's.

"Deep breath in. Deep breath out." She says as she takes over exaggerated breaths, watching as Chloe follows her lead. "In…and out. In…and out."

Slowly Chloe's contraction subsides.

"How long have you been feeling these contractions Chlo." Beca asks.

"Not very long."

Beca stares her down waiting for a real answer, her wife responds by rolling her eyes.

"It started out as a back ache three hours ago give or take."

"Chloe!"

"It's fine, it wasn't that bad till the last hour."

Beca sighs.

"Ok so I'm about ninety percent sure that you're in labor."

"No I'm not."

"Your contractions have been building in frequency and strength for the past three hours. It's happening Chloe."

"It's too soon, he's not due for another week. It's just another false labor it'll be over sooOWW." Chloe groans as she squeezes Beca's hands so hard she can't feel the pinky on her left hand. She starts up the deep breathes again and hears several people behind her exhale in time. This time it seems Chloe's not the only one following her breathing pattern. Brushing it off she keeps her focus on Chloe although she can't help but wonder if the Bellas are trying to help Chloe or calm themselves. She suspects for Aubrey it's probably the later.

The whole room breathes together until the contraction dwindles out.

"Sweetie I love you but you're wrong. You're in labor."

"Are you trying to tell me I don't know my own body?"

"Oh gross did she just pee?" Fat Amy blurts out.

"No I'm trying to tell you that your water just broke."

"My water just..?" Chloe mumbles in shock as she tries to stare past her stomach finding herself unable to but sure enough her foot feels wet.

"Broke yup." Beca finishes for her.

"But it's too early! Why is he coming so early?! What if somethings wrong? Oh god I can't do this." Chloe whimpers freaking out.

Leaning in Beca rests her forehead against her wife's, holding her hands surely.

"Listen to me it's fine, he's fine. He just wants to come meet his mamas a little earlier than planned. You can do this and I'll be there with you every step of the way ok? We've been preparing for this day for over a year now, we're ready." She states while gazing at Chloe lovingly trying to convey every once of confidence she has to her.

"Ok." Chloe exhales.

"Ok." Beca repeats.

Tilting her head up slightly she brushes their lips together.

"I love you." She murmurs against her lips.

"I love you too."

Beca turns around and takes in the nervous looking Bellas. Aubrey looks like she's getting ready to blow chunks. Quickly Beca takes charge.

"Aubrey go upstairs and get Chloe a change of clothes and a towel. Lily go grab the duffel bag in the hallway closet and put it in the car. Amy the keys to the SUV are in the kitchen, go start the car you're driving us to the hospital. Stacie, Cynthia is gonna need some ice on her arm and if Chloe managed to break the skin there's a first aid kit on top of the fridge."

Everyone stays frozen until she yells "MOVE!" and then suddenly they're all running in different directions through the house.

Turning back to Chloe she grins.

"Let's go become parents."


End file.
